


Eichi Vores A Watermelon

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: See Title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toriluvr350](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toriluvr350).



> Everyday I step miles and miles further from the god's light

At one point during his mid-teens eichi had a romantic passion for watermelons. There was something about watermelons he felt drawn to.

And of course, being the little shit that he was...

He was going to vore it.

As preperation for the voring of the melon, Eichi started off with small cantaloupes. After weeks of prep-work he decided he was ready to vore watermelon-kun.

When the day finally arrived for him to vore watermelon-kun, Eichi thoroughly rubbed it with five handkerchiefs at once. He made sure it looked as shiny as Tsumugi's disgustingly bald head.

He held the watermelon to his mouth and vored it whole.

He collasped onto the floor, his weak ass body couldn't handle the big watermelon. He was in so much pain, he thought he was going to die. And he probably was going to. But suddenly he heard noises coming from the other side of the room.

He had expected it to be one of his servants but it was a one inch tall Tsumugi. He had kept a Tsumugi doll on his desk to torture in his free time when he was bored. But the little doll had came to life, it had come alive to help him.

Now it was digging through his pockets in search of his life alert that he had always kept on him. 

"Im going to save you Eichi-kun."  
The one inch tall tsumugi squeaked out.

Eichi had used the last of his strength to lift up his hand over the small Tsumugi and squished it like a filthy roach. Which killed him instantly.

Eichi had passed out after that.

When he finally came to he was in the hospital. He rolled to his side only to be greeted with Tsumugi's vomit green orbs, which made Eichi want to vomit as well.

"What happened?"

"I vored it."

"You...What?"

"I vored it, I vored a watermelon."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You cant get banned from the server if ao3 allows vore. *(thinking natsume pose)*


End file.
